moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Viridiel 'Dreadmane Vi' Tel'Larien
Disclaimer: With his extensive history, it shall be a work in progress. In due time, I will add such history and any further details progressively over time. Viridiel (Known to everyone but a very select few as 'Dreadmane Vi') is the Admiral of the Bell's Heel Pirates, a fleet of rugged, antic and deubachery filled pirates with a direct goal of plundering, looting, ransacking, ambushing trade vessels on route, regardless of what it is flagged under. Horde, Alliance, Goblin Cartels; Such does not matter, as for the right price, the target will find no mercy, nor quarter. His authority amongst the seas and crew is quite simple: Take whatever you can, give nothing in return. Once a son born into a prestigious family of nobility, he fled the very life of prestige class and decadence, setting forth to find his own place, to make his own mark. Over several centuries, he became a notorious thief and wanted convict to former Arathorian settlements, Quel'Thalas and Dwarven Clans, embarking in capture to become a slave amongst Goblin Cartels, becoming a veteran pirate; Working, scheming, deceiving, stealing and killing his way up to become a Captain of his first flagship The Crimson Siren, all to currently being the Admiral of his own fleet, The Bell's Heel. As of late, he is also known for shenanigans within capitals, whistling and crudely complimenting men and women he approaches and passes. The cunning veteran seafarer is known as a wise and brilliant tactican out at sea and on land, his knowledge in naval and guerilla warfare known to many he has faced, utilizing the weather and mists of fog to ambush his assailants with force, deviously brilliant in setting the perfect trap, depending on all factors at hand. Rumors of his successes detail the events, stating his initial calling card: A ring of bells to jingle in echos before the attack, all before cutting down his victims and targets. Another calling card of his own is etching the mark of the bell in victims, dead or alive, either leaving them at the scene, or dropping the fallen victims onto the nearest port. He is well adversed in ranged combat, proficient in the use of firearms. As he is an efficient shot, he is also quite skilled with edged weapons. As an aspiring engineer, he works specifically in Goblin engineering, working on creating various tools of weaponry and explosives, old schematics to new modifications. Dreadmane Vi is usually seen riding a magnificent beast, a large tiger named Javarus. The admiral retrieved him upon an assault upon a Goblin trade vessel as a small cub, and since then, he has raised Javarus like his own, treating him with love, kindness, decorating him with fine accessories and vibrant plates of armor. The bond between the man and his steed is quite kindred, and they both would protect each other with their lives. Appearance With a smug and devious smirk upon his face, the middle-aged Quel'Dorei before you walks with quite the pep to each step, all in a swaggering motion. A whistle would be the first thing heard from this peculiar man with an average build and at a height of six feet, two inches. A forward compliment would follow, his voice raspy and sly, enriched with a large mixture of various accents and slang that would be suggestively picked up from extensive seafaring. His appearance looks rather unkempt, and unlike his kin, he seems to not share the same belief in hygiene care--Granted he bears the distinctive body scent that would suggest he does not frequently bathe, a lingering stench of rum upon his drawing breath. Even with the neglect of physical upkeep and maintenance, he still holds the aesthetic quality of rugged attributes. Matted golden locks drape down past his shoulders, the sound of jingling and clanking heard with each step, as each tangled braid and dreadlock is decorated with jewels, precious metals, bells and various knicknacks, all weaved and interlocked. His face displays the very trace of extended exposure to the warm sun, sun kissed. A prominent scar lines up his cheek, from his jawline to the subtle crow's feet of his eyes. His attire varies, but the general garb worn bears the color of crimson red, the very various mixture of thick hides and leather upon his body worn and ragged, his complexion covered in a light layer of soot and dirt. Of course, if one were to notice, they would find exposed areas of skin to be covered in a plethora of bright and elaborate tattoos. Each one for him is a story, a tale of the past as a reminder of the path he chose, what fate gave him, and to reflect upon his life; Every victory and defeat, success and blunder alike. However, one arm remains covered to the curious eye, wrapped in linen bandages as if there was something to hide... Perhaps something intimate he keeps to himself. Weaponry, Explosives and Gadgets Seeing Dreadmane Vi unarmed is the rarest of sights, as he believes without his weapons and gadgets, he is naked; They are essentially an extention of his limbs and being. Things that are seen upon him (Not all at once) varies. The items following are what are most commonly seen upon him: Two cutlasses sheathed at his sides, two triple barreled revolvers and a blunderbuss in holsters, daggers sheathed in his spaulders, smoke, flash and sleeper bombs attached to his belt, and a pair of goggles resting upon his eyes, or along his neckline. Personality Dreadmane Vi, to simply elaborate, is one who is known to live extravagantly, enjoying the fruits of hedonism, living every day to it's fullest as if his life were to end at any moment. His ethic in regards to business however is of a different display, as he places his work, accords and responsibility off his crew and their well being with the highest regard and priority. Generally he does not fit the traditional culture and expectations of your average elf however, as he is quite flirtacious, blunt and essentially lacking true class. Of course, as a man with his past and notoriety amongst the seas, society norms, proper etiquette and other expectations amongst the Horde and Alliance masses are something he would loosely follow. Even with such to be taken in as a first impression, if one were to give him the benefit of the doubt in getting to know him, they may see a side of him that one would not expect, or assume from stories, rumors, lies and exaggerations of his past. Of course, with how verbally blunt he is, tactless and sly, and the fact he might get too touchy feely with people he meets, how could one not have the usual first impression of negative implication? Personal Life Throughout many years of existing, fighting and seafaring, Dreadmane Vi kept his social circle expansive, all due to having a knack for business, along with his nature of being incredibly extroverted, social and an entrepreneur. Of course, with the many he can call a friend or colleague, there is the equal if not greater amount of feared and imposing enemies he has made over time. (A Work in Progress.) 'Friends and Allies' Clawmar Thunderfist Clawmar Thunderfist and Dreadmane Vi have quite the extensive history, knowing his fellow comrade and business associate shortly after the Second War and onward, and holds him as his closest friend. Through thick and thin, these two have fought and drank together with a mutual fondness, chasing women in ports during shore-leave, all to end up committing to the most absurd of drunken debauchery. Dreadmane Vi met him a long time ago in Stranglethorn Vale, when Clawmar was a young boy. Dreadmane Vi at the time was a first mate of the Crimson Siren and took him in to work under him. Over the years, he looked after his friend, giving him the ropes on seafaring, looting, pillaging, theft and the other various job duties that came with swashbuckling. Closer and closer they became, and eventually when Dreadmane Vi resumed a promotion as captain of the Crimson Siren, he gave Clawmar his former title as first mate. Long after the Second Sundering and Pandaria was discovered by the warring factions, Dreadmane Vi returned to find Clawmar as captain, and began reforming the strength of their crew. These two are incredibly close, estatic to see each other, and always getting into trouble, the strengthened friendship of questionable nature always shines with overwhelming masculinity and amusement. Dreadmane Vi and Clawmar's presonalities differ in many ways, and at times can clash, as they both can be rowdy, stubborn and quick to act. Of course, even with Dreadmane Vi being the elder by centuries, the dreaded admiral and the orc captain are quite the duo, and when paired up, can bring quite the relentless attack upon their opponents and foes. Ano'rel Sunfrost-Whitestar Being quite the formidable duo on the Great Sea and Azeroth, Ano'rel has been quite a friend, comrade and partner to Dreadmane Vi. Knowing each other for decades, they have banned together in many ransacking raids, pillagings and assaults, both at sea, and upon settlements across Azeroth. To Dreadmane, Ano'rel is quite the loose cannon... And that is a lot coming from the devious admiral. However, Dreadmane Vi's own demeanor of remaining calm and tactful has balanced hers out in scenarios, making them quite the compatible pair. In her life and undeath, these two remained loyal in service to one another, with Ano'rel's ship, The Wandering Damnation under the Bell's Heel banner. However, with the surfacing of Ano'rel's recent confessions, their relationship has become slightly dampened, due to the news backed with evidence that Ano'rel's eldest daughter Nor is also his daughter. Even through good and bad, from peace and hostility of the verbal and physical nature between the two, they still remain strong as business partners and friends. Zyra'lith Emberstorm The relationship between these two is a peculiar one. Finding companionship and friendship almost upon the very moment of first interaction, the two first met on Dreadmane Vi's return to Silvermoon upon the re-incarnation of the Bell's Heel. Given her dehabilitating fear of drowning, in which Vi found puzzling and amusing, he retrieved books knocked into the grand fountain in the Court of the Sun, without questioning and exuding absolute gentleman-like kindness. With Zyra'lith being a historian, he knew exactly whom he was, and with an endearing fascination and fixation upon him, she complimented his past, his deeds, and many other qualities of the man. Granted with how self absorbed and narcisistic Dreadmane Vi is, he responded with satisfaction and warmth, his very ego stroked and inflated. However, their relationship is incredibly close, knowing many secrets of each other shed in privacy and confidence in one another, and their feelings towards each other are fierce. However, Dreadmane Vi finds himself frustrated in her times of helpnessless, rescuing her on many occasions from trouble she got herself into. Of course, when she is amongst others of questionable nature, he becomes overbearing and defensive, as his impulsive, growing need to protect her urges him so. As Dreadmane Vi has his reasons to be upset with her, so does she, dealing with his carefree lifestyle, his decadent impulses, and his wreckless actions that get him into trouble. As stubborn as Dreadmane Vi will be in how he feels he is the constant hero rescuing Zyra, the damsel in distress, it in whole truth is a double-edged sword. Thiaria, Captain T' Starting with a rocky start, these two have come a long way. With Thiaria attempting to pickpocket a fellow subordinate and crewmate, Dreadmane Vi responded with placing his revolver at the back of her head, and with a cock of the hammer to elaborate a warning of future intentions, granted she proceeded with making another mistake. With such ill first impression, it progressed further, Dreadmane Vi finding something within Thiaria he long missed. Drawing him in with allure was her eclectic, carefree spirit, her naivety, innocence hidden under her bubbly disposition, her impulsive urges to do anything, her very notable trait of nicknaming all she meets, and to sound less classy... Her flexibility. Of course, with a spark of interest and affection towards each other, their bonds strengthed and grew. Thiaria was under Dreadmane Vi's assistance and tutelage without her even being aware, and Thiaria as his student, he became impressed with the transforming results, noticing her transcend into an independent, strong survivalist who exuded traits and impressions of leadership quality. Of course, as such emerged from anticipated dormancy, Dreadmane Vi still notices her remaining true to her former self, still delightful in company, the two fueling off each other, ensuing to become quite the bad romance of decadent, law-breaking nature. With such, he promoted her to a captain of the newly obtained Goblin vessel, pleased with her very actions from this day forth. Category:High Elf Category:Characters Category:Bell's Heel Pirates